


Leave a Tender Moment Alone

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of dialoguedrabbles from tumblr.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. "Who did this?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from the Billy Joel song of the same name. Prompts are listed as chapter titles.

Hecate paused at the edge of Ada’s desk, pursing her lips and raising an eyebrow. “Who did this?”

“Mildred Hubble,” answered Ada. She riffled through the confiscation cupboard for a box of whistling spinning tops.

Hecate picked up the illustration. Ada was smiling a hand over her stomach, her bright blue eyes sparkling up at Hecate who donned an amused smirk. She almost jumped when Ada spoke again, missing her draw closer.

“I think it’s rather flattering, don’t you think?”

Hecate considered having a word with Mildred about observing obviously private conversations but ultimately decided it was fruitless. “I suppose.” 


	2. "Take off your shirt"/"Don't try to fix me. I'm not broken."/"Is that blood?"

Ada nodded toward Hecate’s top. “Take off your shirt.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “I’m fine.” Ada tilted her head and offered a look that told Hecate in no uncertain terms she was not tolerating objection. Hecate rolled her eyes and hid a wince as she clicked her fingers. “Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.”

Ada sighed. “I never said you,” her eyes widened as she shifted over Hecate’s side, “is that blood?”

Hecate scoffed. “I’m sure it’s dried by...” she paused when she noticed water pooling in the corners of Ada’s eyes, “I’m fine.”

Ada sniffled. “Of course.” 


	3. "You're safe now."

Hecate wasn’t sure which of them transferred first but it was her hands that stroked the side of Indigo’s arm while Ada hummed in the sort of soothing tone usually only heard in the rooms of scared first years.

Indy woke quickly, her eyes wide. She blinked a few times and looked between Ada and Hecate. “W-why are you here?”

Ada smiled gently. “You had a nightmare.”

Indy looked down at Hecate’s hand on her arm. Hecate withdrew quickly and stood.

“Y-you’re safe now,” she whispered. She flicked her wrist for a glass of milk. “Call if… you need anything.”


	4. "If you don't want to talk about it then say so. Don't lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren't."

Ada threw her evening gown into the wardrobe with a bit more force than necessary. “I don’t know what I did to make you so irritated.”

Hecate crossed her arms. “You know very well.”

Ada sighed, rubbing her temples. “Would you like to criticize my every move as well?”

Hecate sighed and lowered her arms, regarding Ada with a soft but firm look. “If you don’t wish to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t.”

The tension bled from Ada’s shoulders. “She hates me.”

Hecate kissed her temple. “You tried.”


	5. "Please don't say goodbye."/"I just wanted to let you know I think you're beautiful."

Hecate gently sat Ada on the side of the bed. “There you are, I think I’ll just—“

Ada’s eyes grew wide as she reached out for Hecate’s arm. “Please don’t say goodbye.”

Hecate nodded toward the glass on Ada’s nightstand. “There’s water for you and aspirin should the morning prove unforgiving on this evening’s indulgence.”

Ada bit her lip and Hecate did her best to ignore the dip in her stomach. “But I have something—”

Hecate gave her a soft look. “You shouldn’t-“

“I just wanted to let you know I think you’re beautiful.”

Hecate’s cheeks warmed. “Thank you, Ada.”


	6. "Would you just hold still?"

Ada sighed as she returned the pin to the cushion on her wrist. “Hecate, dear, would you just hold still?”

Hecate looked over her shoulder in the mirror. “I don’t know, Ada. It doesn’t seem very practical.”

“Well, darling, we can work out ease of movement as we go along but I need you to stay still so I don’t prick you.”

Hecate sighed and did as asked. Once Ada finished pinning and discussing adjustments, Hecate quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. “You’re certain of the color?”

Ada smiled gently. “I think you’re stunning in any color but purple suits you.”


	7. "Don't look at me like that."

“Ada,” whispered Hecate.

Ada nodded to someone from across the ballroom. “I’d like to sneak out of here just as much as you would, dear, but we can’t.” She looked up and shook her head at Hecate’s eye roll. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t know they’d schedule the mixer on such an inconvenient night.”

Hecate crossed her arms and sighed. “I know, I just hate having to,” she bowed her head and greeted the head of procedural reform before she added, “entertain these fools when we had better plans.”

“Two minutes then I’ll create a diversion.”


	8. "I'm just tired."

Ada bit her lip as Hecate suppressed another yawn. “We can postpone or reschedule if—“

Hecate took Ada’s hand in hers and regarded her with gentle eyes. “No, I’m sorry. I wanted nothing more than a quiet evening with you but I,” she yawned and covered her mouth, “I think I’m just tired.”

Ada ran a thumb over Hecate’s knuckles. “I won’t take offense if you need to retire for the night.”

Hecate took a deep breath and withdrew her hand, only to wring it with her other in her lap. “Come with me?”

Ada smiled. “I’d like nothing more.”


	9. "Look at me."/"This isn't what it looks like."

“Ada?” whispered Hecate. She moved further into the kitchen as Ada jumped.

Ada turned from the cake meant for the picnic the next day.“This isn’t what it looks like.”

Hecate crossed her arms. “Oh?”

“It needed more flowers, it is spring after all and I—“

Hecate leaned closer and her eyes went wide as she noticed half the icing was missing. “Ada,” she admonished. Ada bowed her head. “Look at me.” Ada looked up and Hecate nodded toward the cake. “Explain please.”

Ada sighed. “I truly was trying to help.”

“I’m sure.” She smiled softly. “I shall fix it.”


	10. "Yell, scream, cry, please just say something, anything."/"I didn't want you to see me like this."

“Hecate, please, I know I should have left well enough alone but I was worried and,” she paced while Hecate stared blankly in front of her, “oh yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything.”

The few moments before Hecate moved were the longest of Ada’s life. Hecate pushed aside an errant strand of hair. Ada had never seen it look so wild nor Hecate’s eyes so frantic. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.” She shook her head. “Poor excuse for a deputy.”

Ada tilted her head. “You’re not without feeling. It creates no finer a deputy.”


	11. "I believe in you."/"Promise me you'll come back."

“I believe in you,” offered Hecate.

Ada’s head popped up as she arranged her cloak. “You do?”

Hecate nodded slowly. “You can do this and it will work.”

Ada felt her nerves settle at the assured confidence in Hecate’s voice. “If I don’t make it, please—“

Hecate shook her head. “You can’t think like that, Ada.”

“It is dangerous, Hecate. I could—“

“Promise me you’ll come back.”

Ada sighed. “I want to, more than anything I want to.”

Hecate stepped forward, taking Ada’s hand. “Then do it.”

Ada squeezed her hand. “I promise.”

Hecate kissed Ada’s forehead before she vanished.


	12. "Is that my shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bookshop AU.

Ada tilted her head as she moved into the storeroom. “Is that my shirt?”

Hecate jumped slightly before she turned and bit her lip. “The last customer saw fit to destroy mine with a cup of mediocre coffee.”

Ada shook her head as she sorted new stock forms. “Was it lukewarm at least?”

Hecate sighed. “Iced but I can’t say it’s necessarily better. I’ll clean and press it before tomorrow.”

Ada winked. “Perhaps you should keep it. I think it looks better on you.”

Hecate’s cheeks warmed as she ran her hands over the well worn top. “I doubt that.”


	13. "I made a mistake."/"Please don't let me be alone."

“I made a mistake,” admitted Hecate as she finished her story. “A terrible one and I understand if you never wish to speak to me again.”

Ada considered a moment then moved to sit next her on the log. “You were a child.”

Hecate shook her head. “I should have known better, I—“

Ada gently laid a hand on Hecate’s trembling one. “Mistakes happen, even terrible ones. Magic knows I’ve made my share.”

“Ada?”

“Hmm?”

Hecate flipped her hand up to hold Ada’s. “Please don’t let me be alone.”

Ada ran a thumb over Hecate’s knuckles. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	14. "Can I kiss you?"

Hecate looked from the stars to Ada leaned against the balcony pillar. “Ada?”

Ada reached for her hand. “Another successful conference, wouldn’t you say?”

Hecate swallowed thickly, her heart racing at the feel of Ada’s hand in hers. “Your presentation was particularly impressive.”

Ada smiled that bright smile that never failed to warm Hecate’s heart. “It wouldn’t have been so successful without your help.”

“I was happy to help.” Hecate took a breath. “There’s something I need to ask.”

Ada stepped closer and tilted her head. “Hmm?”

“C-can I kiss you?”

Ada cupped her cheek. “I was hoping you would.”


	15. "Wow you look... amazing."/"That was kind of hot."

Ada’s lingered after dinner. She nodded toward Hecate’s shimmering blue gown. “Wow you look… amazing.”

Hecate tilted her head. “It’s not too formal?”

Ada shook her head as she threaded her arm through Hecate’s. “If anyone claims otherwise, send them to me.”

Hecate chuckled. “I appreciate your never ending defense of me.”

Ada shrugged. “They are idiots if they can’t appreciate how gorgeous you are.”

“Ada,” whispered Hecate.

Ada tilted her head. “What?”

Hecate waved her hand, producing a small rose.

“For you.”

Ada raised her eyebrows. “Did you steal this?”

Hecate shrugged.

Ada smiled. “That was kind of hot.”


End file.
